


Little Prick

by PoutyPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyPrincess/pseuds/PoutyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie wants a kitten, Alex doesn't think Jamie can take care of one and makes the other man prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so sorry if my style is different.. Thanks for clicking!

“I want a cat,” Were the first words that left my boyfriend’s lips when he got home from work today.  
  
I looked up from my book, an eyebrow raised at Jamie.  “…What?” I asked, wanting to make sure he was being serious.  
  
“I want a cat,” He repeated, shedding his work clothes.  “Tammy’s cat had kittens yesterday and I want one.”  He sat on the bed next to me.  “Can we get one?”  
  
I snorted.  “You don’t know the first thing about taking care of a cat…let alone a kitten,” I refreshed his mind with logic.  “You wouldn’t want it after it did so much stuff you didn’t like.”  
  
“Yes I will,” He argued, grabbing my hand.  “Please can we get a kitten?  Pretty please?”  
  
“Jamie, you can’t take care of one.”  
  
He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Could to,” He grumbled.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  “Really?”  He nodded.  “Fine.  Prove it to me.”  
  
He grinned.  “We get one?!”  
  
I shook my head.  “Nope.”  He whined.  “Let me finish.  I will be a “cat” all day tomorrow and if you can deal with me doing shit that a kitten would do, you can get one.”  I smirked.  I had been reading about “pet-play” on the internet a lot recently and I kinda wanted to try it… This would be a good way.  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow this time.  “Really?  You’re gonna act like a cat, all day?”  
  
I nodded.  “Yes.  You are going to cater to my every need tomorrow… Next morning, you can decide if you still want a cat.”  
  
Jamie thought about it for a minute.  “Deal.”  I smiled.  “Are there rules for tomorrow?”  He asked, knowing that in situations where I make him prove he can do something there were always rules.  
  
“Yes.  I’ll write a list tonight and you’ll find it on the bedside table tomorrow.  So you know in advance, I will not be communicating with words tomorrow, since cats can’t.  Be ready for that.”  I smirked.  
  
“You like this too much,” He grumbled, pulling me onto his lap.  
  
I smiled and put my lips against the crook of his neck.  “Maybe a little.”  Or a lot.  Yeah, a lot.  I was going to have fun all of tomorrow.  


\---  
  
I woke up first, as usual.  Jamie could sleep until noon, but he wouldn’t be doing that today.  Nope.  Today was my heaven and his hell.  I went into our closet and got cat ears that I wore for Halloween forever ago - just for fun - and put my hair in a low ponytail.  I got dressed in comfortable clothes that I could crawl around in all day and I smiled.  I had set his rules on his bedside table, like I said last night.  I went to the bathroom, real quick, before returning to our bedroom.  I was ready.  Now for the day to start.  
  
I crawled to the bed and got up onto it.  I smirked as I nuzzled into Jamie, meowing softly.  He whined and rolled over.  I grinned and used my newly sharpened nails to claw at my boyfriend, meowing again.  “Fucker!” He shot up.  I leaned forward and licked his nose, smiling.  He groaned.  “Morning, Alex,” He muttered.  He looked at our alarm clock and groaned again.  “Fucking really?  Seven in the fucking morning?”  He shook his head and laid back down.  
  
I meowed and dug my nails into his belly, softly.  He shook his head, not saying anything.  _Fine.  But cats and kittens bite,_ I thought, leaning down to bite his exposed belly.  
  
“Fucker,” He growled.  I meowed and he glared at me.  “You’re not cute this early.”  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  I climbed onto his lap and curled into a ball as best I could.  He started petting my head with one hand as he reached over to get the rule list.  
  
 **1\. Feed kitten (in a bowl, on the floor).**  
  
“Fine.  Let’s get you food then,” He grumbled, pushing me off his lap.  I hissed, hiding my smile.  It was only just starting and I was having so much fun!  “Don’t hiss at me, I have to get up.”  He stood up and stretched before going into the bathroom.  
  
He left the door open, as he usually does, so I followed him in.  I meowed at him as he tried to piss and he sent glares at me every time.  He finally finished and left the bathroom, probably going downstairs to get us food.  I sat at the top of the stairs and meowed for him to come get me.  Just born kittens couldn’t go up and down stairs, so I would make him carry me.  
  
“What, Alex?” My frustrated boyfriend groaned at me.  I simply meowed and didn’t move to go down the stairs.  He looked at the list again because I was always nice enough to tell him things he wouldn’t realize.  “ _Newborn kittens can’t walk down and up stairs._   Nice, fucker.”  He put the list in his pocket and walked up the stairs to get me.  I did weigh more than a newborn kitten - or a cat - but he’s carried me up and down stairs all the time.  
  
He took me into the kitchen and plopped me on the ground.  He looked down at me and sighed before going to the pantry to find food.  I sat on the floor and waited, grinning to myself.  He finally decided I’d have cereal and got a bowl set up.  He put it on the floor in front of me and shook his head as I started eating the Frosted Flakes.  
  
“Just so you know, I wouldn’t give the actual kitten cereal, but I assumed you’d want people food since you are a human.”  He got himself food as he grumbled his words to me.  I smiled more and meowed at him.  I ate my cereal and drank some of the milk before starting more hell for Jamie.  I knocked the bowl over with my nose and smiled a little as the milk poured onto the floor.  
  
 **2\. Make sure you clean up messes made by kitten (all messes).**  
  
“Alexander!” Jamie shouted, looking down at me.  “No, you don’t spill milk, you little prick.”  He glared at me and picked me up.  He was more awake, so he was playing along more now.  I loved it.  He carried me into the living room and put me on the couch.  “Stay,” He growled.  He went back into the kitchen to clean my mess up.  I smiled and licked my hand, getting more into character.  I was enjoying myself, that’s for sure.  Jamie came back a few minutes later, with his food.  “You’re such a shit.”  He sat beside me on the couch and turned the TV on, paying more attention to it rather than me.  
  
I meowed and tried to get his food, not actually wanting it, but needing him to know what kittens might do… And I wanted to annoy him, but that’s beside the point.  I got a bite of his bagel when he finally noticed.  
  
“Alex, that is mine,” Jamie told me, glaring.  I meowed at him and he shook his head.  “I don’t give a fuck, it’s my bagel, you can’t have it.”  I meowed at him and stretched out on his lap, poking him with my claws.  “I swear to fuck, Alex, I’m going to kill you.”  I licked his cheek, mewling at him.  He shook his head at me and looked at the list.  “You know, you’re not as fun as a real kitten, right?”  I scowled and bit his shoulder.  “Well, come on.  What are we supposed to do?”  
  
I smiled and jumped off him, hurting him in the process, and went to get a ball of yarn.  I had yarn because I tried crochet and got bored, so it’s been laying around forever.  I grinned at him and nosed it towards his feet.  He leaned down and picked it up, looking down at me.  
  
“What is the point of yarn?”  I watched the piece that wasn’t rolled up sway back and forth and I tried to catch it with my teeth.  I heard Jamie chuckle and he wiggled it around, making me try harder to get it.  He laughed a little more.  “Alright… You’re pretty damn cute.”  I smiled and stopped trying to catch the yarn.  I nuzzled my face into his inner thigh and meowed at him.  “What?”  I meowed again and tried to get him to pet me.  “Oh,” He said, catching on.  He pet my hair down and pet my head in weird ways, laughing to himself.  
  
I smiled, thinking about something cats _always_ did when I pet them.  I rolled onto my back and showed my tummy to him, looking at him and waiting.  He got on the floor beside me and started rubbing my belly.  I forgot my original intention and mewled happily.  I started purring and my head found his knee.  Damn, that felt amazing.  Jamie’s strokes got lazy, so I went back to my previous plan.  I grabbed his hand with my “claws” and he yelped in response.  
  
“Fuck!” He tried to pull his hand away and glared at me.  “Why’d you do that?!”   He shook his hand and looked down at it to see little scratch marks.  “That was mean, Alexander.”  His glare started to go away and he sighed.  “Alright, it’s barely been two hours and I can’t deal with this.  You win.”  I tilted my head to the side.  “I don’t want a damn kitten, twenty-four seven. You win.  Stop being a cat.”  He sat back on the couch.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and got up to sit with him.  “Really?  Giving up so soon?  I didn’t get the chance to piss on the floor or do more fun things for me.”  He shook his head and pulled me into his chest, trying to shut me up, I assume.  
  
He looked down at me after us being silent for a few minutes.  “Since we’re done, can I go back to sleep now?  You got me up at the crack ass of dawn and I’m exhausted, Lex.”  
  
I smiled and nodded, getting off him to lead him upstairs.  I wasn’t going to sleep, but I wanted to cuddle with my boyfriend.  Jamie flopped onto the bed and I covered him, getting in beside him.  “I love you,” I murmured as he got tangled up with me.  
  
He rested his head on my chest and sighed.  “I love you too, little prick.”  I flicked his nose and he whined.  He fell asleep not long after and I smiled down at him.  Gosh, he was so adorably annoying.  I kissed his temple and got my phone off the bedside table to play around while he slept.  
  
\---  
  
I smiled at Jamie as he walked in.  He looked at me with a grin before saying four words that made me grin in return.  “I want a puppy.”  
  
  



End file.
